


one bite of love

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: in the name of love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Mila Babicheva, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Hand Jobs, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Scent Marking, Scenting, Social Media, Talks About Consent Because Consent Is Important Even In A/B/O, Yuri is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: Yuri misses Otabek.He misses him as soon as he’s on the plane back to Russia, he misses him when he goes to bed and the sheets are cold and don’t smell like him. He misses him when he’s at the rink, he misses him when he’s at the ballet studio, he misses him when he’s at home. He misses him everywhere he goes, no matter what he’s doing, no matter who he’s with.





	one bite of love

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while and I've been working on this for a lot longer than I'd care to admit, but you asked for more so here we are with the next installment in the series that is, I think, slowly taking over my life. 
> 
> Title is taken from Under The Light by Arensky feat. Babz Wayne, which can be found on [this playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1137864142/playlist/2Mzafc0ICRd5sbWU5iRhXx) which is dedicated to the series. (I will be updating it as more of the series gets written).
> 
> This can be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/160128194039/one-bite-of-love)

Yuri misses Otabek.

He misses him as soon as he’s on the plane back to Russia, he misses him when he goes to bed and the sheets are cold and don’t smell like him. He misses him when he’s at the rink, he misses him when he’s at the ballet studio, he misses him when he’s at home. He misses him everywhere he goes, no matter what he’s doing, no matter who he’s with.

Mila drags him out shopping a week after he’s got back to St Petersburg, asking for his advice on outfits and trying to distract him with every bit of animal print she finds. However, Yuri spends the trip being kind of distant with her, not really engaged with what’s going on.

“For fuck’s sake,” she mutters after Yuri disappears for five minutes and she finds him standing staring at section stocking leather jackets. “Stop moping over your boyfriend and help me, will you?”

“I miss him, Mila,” Yuri whispers, blinking rapidly and wiping at his eyes so the tears don’t start to fall. “I know it’s only been a week but I really fucking miss him.”

“Oh, Yuri,” Mila says, feeling the alpha instincts in her wanting to comfort and protect the omega standing in front of her. She reaches out and pulls him into a hug, letting him sob silently into her shoulder and leave a damp patch on her jumper. “Shall we go somewhere and talk about this?”

Yuri nods, and Mila smiles, starting to lead them out of the shop and to somewhere quieter.

* * *

They go to Alexander Gardens and spend a while watching the fountain before they start to talk again.

“Have you spoken to him at all?” Mila asks. “Not just texting him and tagging him in shitty memes on Facebook but actually spoken to him, over the phone or Skype or whatever?”

“No,” Yuri says miserably. “I want to but I don’t want to seem desperate.”

“Jesus Christ you’re impossible,” Mila mutters. Yuri looks at her, confused, his brow twisted into a frown. “He’s infatuated with you, Yuri,” she says. “You should have seen him in the free skate at the worlds. I’ve never seen anyone skate like that before, with such purpose and determination, since the old tapes of Yuuri skating his Yuri on Ice routine.”

“That’s my parents you’re talking about,” Yuri says, wrinkling his nose.

“I know, but you get what I mean, right? How Victor first kissed him after he first tried to land the quadruple flip during competition without telling him that he was changing his jumps, and at that year’s Grand Prix Final when he landed the jump and broke the world record and when he finished the routine he was facing Victor and –”

“Will you get to the point?”

Mila sighs. “Sorry,” she says. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that part of the reason Otabek won that gold medal is because of you. For you. When he didn’t turn up to the banquet we didn’t even have to ask where he was because we all knew he was with you.” She smiles. “I don’t know how or why, but something about you two just clicks together perfectly. It’s like you’re meant to be together. You _are_ meant to be together. So believe me when I say I doubt he’s going to be angry and hang up on you if you call him.”

Yuri gets his phone out of his jacket pocket, unlocking it and scrolling down his contacts to Otabek’s number. “What if he’s busy?” Yuri asks as his thumb hovers over the ‘call’ option. “I don’t want to disturb him.”

“For fuck’s sake, Nikiforov,” Mila snaps, pressing ‘call’ for him, “you spent your first heat together. You won’t be disturbing him.”

Yuri debates hanging up, but the phone’s already ringing when he holds it up to his ear. There’s a click as the call connects, and then Yuri hears the voice that he’s been dying to hear ever since they went their separate ways at the airport.

“Yura?”

“B-Beka,” Yuri whimpers, not even trying to disguise the tears falling down his cheeks this time. “Oh my god, _Beka_.”

* * *

They start talking every day after that. If they’re not on the phone, they’re on Skype, talking until the early hours of the morning due to the three hour time difference and the fact that neither of them really want to say goodnight. Victor opens Yuri’s phone bill at the end of the month and visibly pales, muttering something about irresponsible Kazakh boyfriends and how they should really pay for their fair share of the phone calls.

The off season means neither of them are training as much, but Yuri’s already started thinking about next season and what his theme might be. He bounces ideas off Otabek as they talk late into the night on the phone, cuddling up with his cat and Otabek’s scarf. It’s lost most of his scent now, Yuri only ever gets a scent from it if he holds it at the right angle, but it’s still comforting knowing that it’s Otabek’s, and Otabek gave it to him.

Yuri isn’t exactly sure when his next heat is going to hit, so Otabek plans to spend a month in Russia at the end of June and beginning of July. Victor’s still not entirely happy that Yuri’s going to be spending his heat in the company of an alpha, but, as Yuuri has explained again and again, Yuri is old enough to make that decision for himself. Although Yuri refuses to go on heat suppressants, he does however agree to go on birth control so he doesn’t get pregnant. He might well want kids one day, yes, but that isn’t going to happen before he even gets to compete in the World Championships properly.

There’s also something else Yuri has been thinking about. Mating. It’s a big, once in a lifetime commitment, he knows that, but he still can’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, Otabek might be open to the idea. He’s just not entirely sure how to bring it up.

* * *

The Arrivals board at St Petersburg airport says that the flight from Almaty has landed and the baggage claim is open, so it’s only a matter of time before Yuri sees Otabek again. “I’m so excited,” he says to his dad, who’s standing here with him.

“I know,” Yuuri smiles. “I was always the same every time I had to meet your father at the airport.”

Yuri rolls his eyes and sighs, not particularly wanting to hear this story again. He doesn’t have long to dwell on it, though, because the flight attendants and business class passengers from Otabek’s flight have started to trickle through the gates, walking towards the taxi ranks or drivers holding up signs with names on them. Yuri doesn’t have a sign, but then again, he doesn’t really need one, because as soon as he sees Otabek walking through into the waiting area, Yuri is running towards him. When he gets to Otabek, he jumps up and wraps his legs around his waist, burying his face in Otabek’s neck and breathing in the scent that he’s missed so much during the past few months. He can feel Otabek pressing kisses against his scent glands and hear him murmuring Kazakh into his ear. It’s beginning to stray on the wrong side of PG-13, and as much as Yuri has missed Otabek, they’ve got plenty of time to spend together: they don’t have to do it all at an airport surrounded by strangers.

“Come on, let’s go,” Yuri says, jumping down and taking Otabek’s hand. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

* * *

Life is infinitely better now that Otabek is in St Petersburg. From during the daytime when Yuri drags Otabek around the city, showing him the sites and his favourite places to go, to spending time practicing at the rink, to evenings spent having dinner with Yuri’s parents and curling up together watching Netflix, everything is so much better now that Otabek is by his side and not a plane journey and a three hour time difference away.

Otabek’s been in St Petersburg a week when Yuri eventually decides to bring up the subject of mating. His parents are out doing grocery shopping so they have the house to themselves, and are sitting on the couch together, half watching the TV babbling away in the background.

“What do you think about mating?” Yuri asks as Otabek flicks through the channels.

Otabek almost drops the remote, but regains his composure at the last minute. “Are you talking in general or about us?” he asks, turning the TV off and putting the remote down on the coffee table so he can give his full attention to the conversation.

“Both? I’ve been thinking about it a lot recently and I feel like it would be the next step in our relationship,” Yuri explains. “I can’t see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you.”

“It’s still a big commitment,” Otabek says, a frown in his brow. “If we do this there’s no going back from it.”

“I _know_ ,” Yuri huffs. “I know –”

“And I’ll have to ask you father,” Otabek says. At the look of irritation on Yuri’s face, he adds, “If we’re going to do this then we’re going to do it properly, Yura. No sneaking around behind your parents’ backs and emerging at the end of your heat with mating marks on our necks. I don’t want things to be like that and I don’t think you do either.” He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Yuri’s forehead. “But at the same time,” he says, “I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. So I’m not going to give up without a fight.”

* * *

Yuri isn’t there when Otabek’s asking Victor for his permission to mate with Yuri. Technically speaking, and according to some old laws regarding the ritual of mating, he isn’t allowed to be there anyway. Instead, he sits out on the balcony with his Dad for company, biting his nails and straining to hear what’s going on behind the closed door.

“Stop it,” Yuuri says. “It’ll be fine.”

“But what if it isn’t?” Yuri whines, curling up in a ball on the chair, his knees up to his chest. “What if Papa says no?”

“I doubt he will,” Yuuri assures him. “I don’t think I’ve told you this before, but Victor never asked my parents’ permission to mate with me.” He smiles at the memory. “I went into heat right after the Grand Prix Final that year and then flew back to Japan with a medal and a mate. My parents were upset because they’d wanted a traditional mating ceremony and obviously that couldn’t happen anymore. Really, Victor isn’t in any position to refuse. If anything, he should be honoured that Otabek has asked for his permission.”

“Did you say _traditional mating ceremony_?” Yuri asks, his brain stuck on it. He’s heard about them before, the ritual that can be traced back to the start of civilisation itself, but he didn’t realise that they were still practised in modern day society. “That’s still a thing?”

“It is in some countries,” Yuuri replies. “It’s not very common in the western world nowadays but different cultures have different practices when it comes to that sort of thing.”

“Wow,” Yuri murmurs, letting his mind take him on a walk down imagination lane where he wonders what a traditional mating ceremony would be like. “I never realised they were still practiced. I thought people just got married nowadays instead of that.”

“Most people do. Depending on their views on sex before marriage, they might mate before they get married, or wait until after they get married. Although the marriage is the legally binding part, the mating is the physically binding part, so some cultures still regard the mating ritual as more important, hence why traditional mating ceremonies still take place in some countries.”

The history lesson ends there, with Yuuri not able to explain any further, because the door that leads back into the house opens, and Otabek appears with a grin on his face. “Yura,” he says softly, and Yuri lets out a squeal as he jumps into Otabek’s arms.

Yuuri leaves the balcony and walks back into the house, finding Victor in the kitchen getting a glass of water. “I’m gathering you said yes, then,” Yuuri says, leaning across the counter.

“Of course I did,” Victor replies, taking a sip of water. “I know I might not have been too happy about their relationship in the past, but it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to see they’ve got something special. I can’t deny them of that.”

* * *

It starts on a Tuesday.

Otabek goes for a run whilst Yuri opts to have a lie in. He’s feeling a bit under the weather, but he doesn’t tell Otabek this, because it’s a tell tale sign of his heat approaching, and he knows if Otabek knows that his heat could start at any moment, he wouldn’t want to leave Yuri’s side. So Yuri stays in bed, snuggled up underneath the sheets, only emerging to eat a breakfast that’s basically three days of meals rolled into one. Yuuri walks into the kitchen to find his son on his third bowl of cereal and with a pile of dirty plates in the sink and simply smiles before beginning to get the ingredients out to make pirozhki.

By the time Otabek gets back from his run, Yuri has finished his breakfast and is lying on top of the bed sheets in just his boxers, scrolling through Instagram whilst he waits for his heat to hit. Yuri listens as he hears the sound of the front door opening and closing, Otabek taking off his trainers, and, a few moments later, the shower turning on in the bathroom down the hall. Yuri’s halfway through checking his Snapchat when he hears the shower turning off, the bathroom door open and close and Otabek walking back down the hall. He puts his phone down as Otabek pushes the bedroom door open, walking in with a towel wrapped around his waist and an eyebrow raised when he sees Yuri lying on top of the bed in his boxers.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Otabek asks as he rifles through the draw in Yuri’s dresser that’s unofficially his for a clean pair of underwear. “It’s almost noon.”

“Take a wild guess,” Yuri says as he picks up his phone again to finish checking Snapchat. There’s a pause as Otabek stops getting dressed to sniff the air, picking up the subtle scent of Yuri’s preheat. It’s barely there at the moment, hardly noticeable unless you know what you’re looking for, but Otabek knows that in a few hours Yuri will be overcome by hormones and he’ll scarcely be able to string a sentence together.

It all suddenly seems very _real_.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Otabek asks as he pulls on his boxers. “The last thing I want to do is push you into something you’re not ready for.”

Yuri sets his phone down on the bedside table and scowls. “I'm ready for this, Beka,” he says. “I've thought about it a lot. I'm not just jumping straight into bed and mating with you without thinking about the consequences first. I've thought about it, and I want this. I want you, Beka. I want you.”

“Just so long as you're sure,” Otabek murmurs. “And if you ever want to stop or it gets too much please let me know.”

“I will,” Yuri assures him. “I will.” He leans off the bed to pick up his laptop from where it’s lying abandoned on the floor, flipping it open and typing in his password. “You want to just want Netflix for a while?”

“Have you eaten?” Otabek asks, ignoring Yuri’s question. He can feel himself going into protective alpha mode where all he wants is to make sure his omega has got everything they could possibly need. It’s not something he’s felt in a while, the suppressants he was on dulled down his alpha instincts up until the point they were barely noticeable, but he came off them after Worlds and it’s been a bit of a wild ride experiencing them all again.

“Yes,” Yuri replies. “I’ve had three bowls of cereal and Dad made pirozhki. We also have snacks – ” Yuri waves his hand at his desk where various cereal bars and bottles of water are sitting “- and I’ve taken my birth control.”

“So we’re all set?”

Yuri nods. “Yeah. My parents have gone to visit some friends so they’re not going to disturb us, although Dad did say that Papa would prefer it if we kept the sex to the bedroom.”

“That’s a shame,” Otabek says with a chuckle as he sits down on the bed next to Yuri. “So, what are we watching?”

Otabek watches in horror as Yuri scrolls through the rom-com section of Netflix. “Oh no,” Otabek murmurs. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Please leave my film taste at this particular point in time alone,” Yuri replies, pressing play on a film that catches his eye. He shuffles up the bed so he’s leaning against Otabek’s shoulder and lets himself relax as he waits for his heat to hit.

* * *

They’re halfway through watching their third rom-com when Yuri’s heat starts properly. He’s sitting on Otabek’s lap now after deciding part way through the second film that it was the comfier place to be, and Otabek can feel Yuri’s slick soaking through his boxers. Yuri’s scent is a lot more intense now as well, surrounding them in the confines of the room. Along with how Yuri has spent the last fifteen minutes subtly – or not so subtly, as the case may be – grinding on Otabek’s crotch, it’s slowly starting to send Otabek into rut.

“Yura,” he murmurs, “I think we can turn Netflix off now.”

“Mmm,” Yuri hums in agreement, reaching forward and shutting his laptop down with shaky fingers before putting it down on the floor. He turns around to face Otabek, sitting so he’s straddling Otabek’s lap before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Otabek’s lips.

It’s over before it’s had a chance to begun, but Otabek brings their lips together once more when Yuri moves away. Otabek tries to keep it gentle, tries to keep himself under control as he kisses Yuri, but at the same time, he can feel his rut beginning to really build now and it won’t be long until all he wants to do is _mate_ and _protect_ and _breed._ His hands that were holding onto Yuri’s waist just a moment ago have slipped past the elastic of Yuri’s boxers, two fingers coming to rest at his slick coated hole. Yuri moans quietly against his lips as he presses back on Otabek’s fingers, desperate for more.

Otabek teases instead, pulling his fingers away and smirking at the whine that gets out of Yuri. Getting impatient, Yuri pulls his own boxers off and throws them off the bed before his hands start tugging at the waistband of Otabek’s, a murmured mantra of, “Off, off, off” falling from his lips. Deciding to help him, Otabek moves so he’s able to take his boxers off and toss them in the general direction of the floor. He leans into kiss Yuri again, gripping onto Yuri’s waist as he holds him close as they kneel on the bed together. He can feel his erection pressing against Yuri’s thigh and Yuri’s against his, and he can also feel Yuri taking hold of one of his hands and slowly moving it between his butt cheeks to his hole, where his slick is flowing from and dripping down the insides of his legs.

Otabek pulls his hand away again, and Yuri groans.

“Please,” he says, the desperation in his voice evident even from a single word. “Please, alpha.”

“Fuck,” Otabek mutters as he turns them round and pushes Yuri back so he’s lying back against the sheets and pillows. Otabek takes a moment to appreciate Yuri’s beautiful body laid out in front of him like this, watching how his chest rises and falls as he breathes and admiring how his golden hair has fallen across the pillows in an almost halo like manner. Otabek bends down to kiss Yuri yet again, their lips moving in perfect synchrony together as Otabek grasps Yuri’s hand and intertwines their fingers.

With his other hand, he lets his fingers slowly move down the taut muscles of Yuri’s stomach and thighs, gently pushing his legs apart, something which Yuri gladly cooperates with once he sees what Otabek is trying to do. Otabek dips his hand back and coats his fingers in Yuri’s slick before wrapping his hand around Yuri’s dick, slowly beginning to jerk him off. It gets pleased whines out of Yuri and he arches his back as he thrusts up into Otabek’s fist, impatient for more friction so he can get the orgasm his body is telling him he desperately needs.

Otabek gets the message and quickens his pace, Yuri’s grip on his hand getting tighter as he nears his orgasm, his nails digging into the back of Otabek’s hand. When Yuri eventually comes, he moans as he spills over Otabek’s fist and even more slick drips out of his asshole. Despite the euphoria he’s feeling as he comes down from the high of coming for the first time during his heat, he’s still hyper aware of how Otabek hasn’t come yet. He lets go of Otabek’s hand and pushes him over so Otabek’s the one on his back. Yuri moves down the bed and surveys the situation in front of him, pushing his hair over his shoulder as he contemplates his next move.

All alphas are big, Yuri knows this, but he can’t help but think that Otabek is maybe a little larger than the average. It’s something that Yuri takes into account as he goes down on him, getting as much of Otabek’s dick in his mouth as he can and jerking off what he can’t get in his mouth with his hand. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but tries to keep to a steady rhythm and he seems to be doing something right because Otabek is moaning and gripping Yuri’s hair with his hand.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Otabek swears, and that’s all the warning Yuri gets before he hastily pulls away and Otabek’s coming down Yuri’s chest and across his face. “Sorry,” Otabek apologies, sitting up and wiping away a bit of come that’s dribbling down Yuri’s chin with his thumb, “I should’ve warned you sooner.”

“It’s alright,” Yuri says, moving back up the bed and reaching for the packet of wet wipes so that he can at least clean them up a bit. Otabek lies back down too, turning so that they’re facing each other when Yuri lies down again too.

“Just as long as you’re sure,” Otabek murmurs. “You know I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“I know. I’m sure.”

“Good,” Otabek smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to Yuri’s temple. Yuri smiles back before closing his eyes and drifting off into a light nap. Otabek watches as Yuri’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks and listens to his breathing even out before letting himself slip into sleep as well.

* * *

Otabek wakes up to Yuri’s ass grinding against his crotch.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Yuri says with a grin as he sits straddling Otabek’s waist. “I wanna ride you.”

“You want to _what_ , sorry?” Otabek asks, rubbing sleep from his eyes and wondering if he’s still asleep and dreaming.

He must be.

“Ride you. I already prepped myself whilst you were asleep.”

Apparently not.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Otabek mutters, covering his face with his hands as his mind imagines what the image of Yuri fingering himself for him must have looked like. He may well have seen it before but that was then when he was on suppressants and not in rut, and –

“Please,” Yuri says, his voice edged with a whine that screams ‘need’. “Please fuck me.”

Otabek really isn’t in any place to refuse – he doubts he could refuse to do anything that Yuri asks him to at this point in time – so he simply nods and takes hold of Yuri’s waist, lifting him up. Otabek’s dick is already hard, and Yuri moves down onto it slowly as he gets used to the sensation.

“You good?” Otabek asks when Yuri is fully seated on his dick.

“Oh my god, _yes_ ,” Yuri gasps as does an experimental gyrate of his hips. “So good.”

They move slowly at first, Otabek trying his best not to thrust up into Yuri too much. Yuri soon gets impatient, though, and begs for more, _harder, faster, stronger._ Otabek complies, letting himself thrust up into Yuri at a pace that soon has the omega moaning.

“Yura,” Otabek suddenly says in a demanding and slightly panicked tone, pulling Yuri’s attention back to him, “Yura, I’m gonna knot in a minute –”

“Oh my god, please do,” Yuri replies. “Knot me, mark me, make me yours – _FUCK_!”

He screams as Otabek’s knot begins to swell inside him, and Otabek panics for a moment, worrying that he’s hurting him, but he soon realises that the scream was not one of pain, but of pleasure. Yuri comes as Otabek’s knot finishes swelling inside of him, collapsing on top of Otabek’s chest and baring his neck as they’re locked together.

Yuri doesn’t even need to ask this time because Otabek knows what he wants. He gently licks across Yuri’s scent glands before biting down on them, hard. Yuri sighs contently as he feels the beginning of their bond begin to develop before he bites down on Otabek’s scent glands and the feeling gets even more intense as their bond completes.

“I love you,” Yuri whispers. “I love you I love you I love you –”

Otabek leans forward and silences him with a kiss. “I know,” he says. “I love you too.”

* * *

**Messages with: Dad**

**Sunday, 17:42 Is it safe to come home yet?**

17:44 Yes!

17:44 [image of a selfie of Yuri and Otabek sitting on the couch watching Netflix]

17:44 My heat ended yesterday morning, we’ve just been chilling since then

17:45 (also I did the laundry so you don’t need to worry about that)

**17:45 I wouldn’t have minded doing the laundry, but thank you for doing it anyway. Shall Papa and I get pizza on the way home?**

17:45 YES PLEASE I’M STARVING

* * *

**Instagram**

**yuri-nikiforov**

[image of selfie which shows Yuri and Otabek in bed together with their mating marks visible]

_Tagged: otabek-altin_

Liked by **Jjleroy!15, minami** and **10,351 others**

 **yuri-nikiforov**  ♥ ♥ ♥

View all 132 comments

 **minami** congratulations!! (◠‿◠✿)

 **Jjleroy!15** it’s about time lmao ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **yuurinikiforov** so happy for you two ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I have many ideas for this series so there will be more at some point - including a multi-chapter fic that I've already started work on. Hopefully the first chapter should be up within the next few weeks! 
> 
> (you should totally check out [my tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/) for sneak peaks and updates on what's next, I'm tagging everything related to this series with [#itnol](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/tagged/itnol))


End file.
